


Car Wash

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your bored, and decide to wash the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

"Dean, I'm bored!" You whine, sitting on the table beside him. It's the second day without a job, and you were going crazy from boredom. 

"Well you could help us find a job, or maybe you could make yourself useful and clean." Dean told you, not looking up from the computer.

You felt guilty for a moment, the three of you had spent the past couple of weeks looking for anything about the mark of cain. The moment passed, and you were bored again, and exhausted from looking through old books.

"Just because I'm the only girl doesn't mean I have to be the one cleaning," You argue.

"Y/N, your a big girl, I know you can occupy yourself." Dean told you.

Knowing you wouldn't get Dean to budge,  you leave, walking outside. The Impala was parked out front, and it was filthy. The last hunt included a lot of dust roads, and her shiny black paint was covered in a fine layer of brown. Impulsively,  you rush back into the bunker.

Running into the garage, you find buckets, and other car wash items. Taking them outside, you hook a hose up before heading back inside. You dig through your drawers, finding your old cutoff shorts, and an old green bikini top. It's been forever since you've washed a car, and it seemed like such a nice way to cool off.

You walk past Dean, with your arms full of towels. He looked up quickly, then glanced up again, his eyes going wide as he took in your outfit. There had been some sparks flying between the two of you recently, but neither of you had made any moves yet.

You smile at him, before climbing the stairs, and heading back outside. Turning the hose on, you start spraying the car down, squealing as you accidentally get yourself wet. Once the car has been soaked, you take the soapy water and the sponges, and start wiping the car down. Taking your time, you lean over the hood making sure to reach all the dirt. 

Leaning over the bucket to clean the sponge, you see Dean leaning against the doorframe, watching you. He is staring at you, and smiles when he notices you looking.

"How long have you been there?" You ask, starting to feel a little self conscious. 

"Long enough," He replied, coming over to you, a hungry look in his vibrant green eyes.

You are frozen in his stare, goosebumps on your arms from the water, and from the electricity running between the two of you. He raises a hand, brushing it through your hair before pulling your head to his, brushing his lips against yours. You moan, and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling his body as close to yours as possible. Dean's shirt is soaked, but he doesn't notice, he's too busy running his hands along the skin bared by your bikini top. He finally breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," He admitted, his voice husky from desire.

"Me to," you whisper, enjoying the feeling of his arms around you, but worried he might consider you one of his many one night stands. So when he leans in again to kiss you, you take a sponge and throw it at his chest, soaking him. 

You surprised him, and he stood there a moment, giving you time to run to the other side of the Impala, where you stood waiting to see what he would do next.

Dean laughs, picking up the sponge you had dropped. He tries to hit you with it, and you duck, squealing. You find the hose, and squirt it at him, and he cusses, trying to find a place to hide.

Feeling sorry, you drop the hose, and cross to his side, but that was his plan all along. He takes a bucket, dumping it over your head. He stands there laughing at you, before pointing at the Impala.

"Let's get her finished, then maybe we can move this elsewhere."

You and Dean work side by side, and before you knew it Baby was shining better than a brand new car. Dean gives you a high five, and as you could walk inside, he picks you up, throwing you over his shoulder, playfully spanking your butt.

"Dean!! Put me down!" You yell, and he ignores you, carrying you past Sam. Sam shakes his head at the two of you.

Dean drops you on your bed. "Get ready, I'm taking you out on a date." He ordered before leaving. You lay down on your bed, not caring if you got your bed wet. Today's boredom turned into a good thing, you finally got past Dean's wall, and gave him a little bit of fun. Fun that has been missing from his life too much recently. And you got a date out of it too.


End file.
